pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkalicious and Peterrific Fanon Wiki:Rules
Here are the rules for the fanon wiki, so everyone can feel welcome. Episodes *If you make a banned episode, include this template: *Especially, if you make a robe episode, you have to make sure other characters don't have bedtime clothes yet (watch Fairy House and Star Light, Star Not So Bright if you haven't yet) and the fanon episodes The Toy Robot, Earth Day Today, Pinkalicious's Pink Dress, DJ Steven, Hibernation, The X Ray Glasses, or Brittany's Bedtime Blues if you haven't yet. If you see a character that doesn't have bedtime clothes, then knock yourself out (not literally). Remember, only grownup females may wear robes (to make it like the canon series and books) (with the exception of Lila, Steven Woyat, Jasmine, Beatrice, Pauline, Riss, and Jillian). However, female garden gnomes can still wear a robe. *Also, it may not be easy, but please don't go overboard on adding yourself every time your favorite character is in that episode. General *Do not plagiarize (unless if you got inspired) other episodes. However, making fanon episodes out of the canon books is still allowed. *Don't vandalize the wiki. It's a no-no. *No nasty comments. However, pointing out that someone had made a mistake is still allowed. And most importantly, have fun. Dating * If you want to date a character, it has to be the same age as you. It's okay if you date someone a year or 2 years younger or older than you, but not date an 8-year-old (I had to give 23woyats numerous lectures about his habit of dating Lila). That is considered pedophilia and you can get arrested for that. (This is why I made Nate date Lila instead. It just makes more sense.) However, if you want to date one of the canon characters but don't want to get in trouble, just be friends with that canon character and name your OC after that character and date that one instead. (Like for example, if Steven Woyat (23woyats) wanted to date Lila, which he clearly does, he should name his OC after Lila and date that Lila while being friends with the aforementioned Lila. Parents Guides * If you make a parents guide, put the title of the series/film/episode, the year, put "Since the beliefs that parents want to instill in their children can vary greatly, we ask that, instead of adding your personal opinions about what is right or wrong in a film, you use this feature to help parents make informed viewing decisions by describing the facts of relevant scenes in the title for each one of the different categories: Sex and Nudity, Violence and Gore, Profanity, Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking, and Frightening/Intense Scenes," then put the content of your show/film/episode, then tap publish. * Here's the template (not really a template but whatever): Parents Guide for 'Title of series/film/episode '(year) Since the beliefs that parents want to instill in their children can vary greatly, we ask that, instead of adding your personal opinions about what is right or wrong in a film, you use this feature to help parents make informed viewing decisions by describing the facts of relevant scenes in the title for each one of the different categories: Sex and Nudity, Violence and Gore, Profanity, Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking, and Frightening/Intense Scenes. Sex and Nudity Violence and Gore Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening & Intense Scenes * That's really it for the parents guides.